


Bound to Truth

by TangerineKumquat



Series: Dictator Patton [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dictator Patton, M/M, Shit gonna hit the fan, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat





	Bound to Truth

Patton hummed as he washed the remaining blood off his cardigan. He gave a slight purr as it vanished down the drain. He paused in thought for a moment, _'I should probably check if I can lie.'_ He drew in a breath before speaking. "I wear a blue cardigan." His smile fell and he began shaking his head. He let out a bleep and began quickly putting on his clothes. "You need to stay calm Patton. You are emotions, play your role." His face went back to his happy smile and it only grew as he was summoned to Thomas. "Yeah kiddo, what's wrong?" He chirped, looking over his distressed host.

"I can't lie and I can't summon Deceit!" He shuffled nervously, "I know you sides can duck out-" Patton interrupted with a quack, "-But why would Deceit, he's never shown that he is like that."

Patton put on a questioning face, trying to find a mostly truth that he could tell. "Why don't you ask Virgil? He was a dark side so he'd know Deceit much better." He gave a small smile as his dark puppet was summoned on the stairwell. "What do you want?" Virgil grumbled, stretching his limbs in a sleepy fashion. "Do you know if Deceit would duck out? I can't lie right now and I don't think that's good." Virgil shook his head. "Deceit would never leave like that. He never just abandons a goal, sure he'll give it a rest for a little, but never leave it." 

Patton frowned, _Virgil, Virgil, you're giving too much away._

Thomas thought for a moment before summoning the face mask wearing Prince and the Unicorn onsie clad Logan. "Oh sorry! Do you two need a moment to get dressed?" Both nodded, vanishing before popping back up in their regular clothes. Thomas looked between the sides and let out a breath. "We're going to Deceit's-" "No!" Patton quickly screeched, bringing all the attention on him. "If you go there you'll get corrupted into lying!" Patton mentally high fived himself for his quick thinking. 

Logan shook his head, "I know that may happen but we need to check. Lying is necessary and as far as we have seen Deceit is the one keeping the other dark sides at bay. I believe Thomas doesn't want more of them appearing."Patton reluctantly shrugged, flinching a little as he watched his host dip out. 

Blood, that's what first hit them when they popped up. The harsh metallic scent hitting them, just before they glimpsed upon it. The terribly bloody and mangled body of deceit. Virgil let out a squeak, cowering in on himself. Logan glanced away, breathing harshly. While Roman and Thomas freaked out, the fanciful side vomiting on his well shinned boots. Patton couldn't help the brief smirk that passed on his face. His eyes admired his handy work, even if it was simple. He only dropped this when and all too familiar face appeared.

"Hey~." Remus greeted before jumping. "Wait wait wait De is dead. Who!" He barked, glancing about. "How about you, Remus!" Virgil yelled at him, "You're the sadist so tell us why!"

Remus growled. "I didn't! I was only summoned because their was so much negativity and dark dark thoughts."

Logan looked at the group. "Let's... get back to the common area, if we can't lie it'll be easy to find the culprit." Everyone quickly agreed, popping back up in Thomas' living room. The logical side started first at Remus, asking simply. "Did you kill Deceit for any reason or were you involved." The Duke crossed his arms and shook his head, "Nope. I loved De, I'd much rather he put his-" "We get it!" Roman barked, shoving his twin over. Logan adjusted his glasses, moving on to ask Roman, who gave his no. "Alright, Patton did you murder Deceit?" The other sides protested.

Virgil scoffed, "He's completely innocent he could never." Logan raised a hand, before indicating Patton to go on. Patton just gave it up, looking down sadly."He deserved it." He whimpered, pulling on a sorrowful face. 

"How?" Was all he heard as he faded away.


End file.
